


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Nine-Nine [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Detective Kim Taehyung | V, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, English Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Inspired by Jjeoreo | Dope (Music Video), Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Violence, Oblivious Park Jimin (BTS), Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Police Officer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Police Officer Min Yoongi | Suga, Police Officer Park Jimin (BTS), Police Procedural, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**2:45 PM**

Long story short,Lisa Manoban _hated _Park Jimin.

She didn't know what it was,but ever since Jimin had first walked through the front door of the station,Lisa had absolutely _despised _him.The cheif,Kim Seokjin,said that she was probably overreacting.And maybe she was,maybe she wasn't.All she knew is that she couldn't _stand_ being in the same room as Park Jimin,let alone the very idea of it.

Which is why she was so pissed off right now.


End file.
